


Beauty and the Beast

by JET_Playin



Series: Drarry Tales [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage, Post-Hogwarts, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: Things are escalating, can Harry save the day?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653493
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Triggerlil, for all of your help! You're the best! ❤️
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Harry Potter or affiliated characters and locations

"Did you hear what happened?" Dahlia asked in hushed tones. 

"Harry was attacked," Thomas nodded. 

"Harry's the one who needs a bodyguard!" Penelope cried. "What if he'd been turned?" 

"It's lucky you were there," said the last member, eyeing their leader. 

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Anthony said proudly. "I've had a trace on Harry for years now. He's drawn to trouble."

"Draco Malfoy is trouble," Thomas said. "And Aster failed. What do we try next?" 

"Not to worry," Anthony assured them. "I have a plan, and I'm in the perfect position. This time, we'll succeed."

-

"Have you thought any more about your robes, Harry dear?" Narcissa asked, passing him another cup of tea. "You really will want to have a style selected so any alterations can be made before the wedding."

"I'm not sure," he replied, his brow furrowed. "Since we decided not to use a theme, I don't really have any guidelines. There's just so many options."

Harry swept his gaze over the room. They sat in the solarium, a large room that Narcissa had dedicated to an enormous indoor garden, so it was bursting at the seams with all manner of exotic plants, flowers, and potions ingredients. The result was a bright jungle in the heart of the Manor. It was Harry's favorite room. 

"Maybe something with vines," he said thoughtfully. "I love—" 

"Harry! Mrs Malfoy!" Goldstein cried, barrelling into the room and clutching his wand at his side. "A beast! In the Manor!" 

Harry sprung to his feet. "What? Where's Draco?" 

"It came out of nowhere, grabbed him. I couldn't get to him."

"You left him alone with it?" Harry shouted, already turning to rush from the room. 

"I sent a Patronus to the DMLE, they should be here any— Harry, where are you going? You can't fight that thing alone!" 

"I'm going after him. God, Goldstein, it's your job to protect him!" 

He didn't wait for a response, breaking into a run. Draco had gone to collect his notes from his room not ten minutes before, so that's where he headed. As he neared the room, he could hear monstrous sounds emanating from within and his heart leapt into his chest. He didn’t think twice when he reached the door to Draco’s childhood bedroom, but spelled it open and dashed inside.

The sight that greeted him was more than he had expected. A great, shaggy white beast hunkered down in one corner, the tangled mats of its fur covering every inch of its hulking form. The room around it was in tatters, broken glass and wood strewn everywhere, feathers from Draco’s down pillows wafting through the charged air. But there was no sign of Draco.

“What have you done with him?” Harry shouted at the thing, wand at the ready when it turned to face him.

But it didn’t turn. It seemed to flinch away, curling itself tighter into the corner of the room. Harry stepped closer, tried again, though he didn’t know if the beast could understand him.

“Where’s Draco?”

At that, the big, shaggy head turned, faced him. Its eyes were a deep, swirling grey, and full of something Harry recognised as sorrow. Its massive jaw fell open as it stared and released a long howl, like a wounded animal. Slowly, it unfolded itself, rose to stand fully, towering several feet above Harry’s own, not insignificant, height. When it turned, Harry chanced a glance down its— er,  _ his  _ body, taking in the huge head, set between two disturbingly muscular shoulders, the broad chest that tapered down to slim hips and legs reminiscent of a dog’s, the hock bending out at the back.

But one detail rooted Harry to the spot: across his chest, carving out the fur there, were long, jagged scars, scars he knew like those on the back of his hand.

“No,” Harry breathed. “That’s… Draco? Is that you?”

The beast took two quick steps forward, and Harry jerked back, still unsure. How could this be Draco? Goldstein said— of course. It would seem there was no one they could trust, after all. 

Lowering his wand slowly, Harry stepped cautiously forward, one hand outstretched as if he was approaching a stray dog. “Okay, I believe you’re Draco. So, how do we break this one, baby? Is it a kiss again?”

At his words, the beast danced forward, closing the distance between them in a graceless waddle that Draco would surely bemoan later, excitement clear on his beastly features. Laughing, Harry crossed the room to meet him, charmed when he reached out to touch the knotted mane and found it was just as soft as Draco’s hair. Standing on his toes, he pressed a kiss to Draco’s warm muzzle, laughed when one powerful arm wrapped around his waist and lifted him clear off the floor, and did it again.

But nothing happened.

Setting him down, Draco hunched over and let out a purr-like whimper. Harry knew how he felt. If a kiss didn’t work, they’d have to work a bit harder to find out what would. But first, Harry remembered, they’d have to convince a team of Aurors not to attack…

-

Downstairs, Anthony met the Aurors as they arrived at Malfoy Manor. There weren’t as many as he expected, but he’d make do.

“All right! Upstairs we’ve got an unclassified magical beast, likely a transfigured animal. It has captured Draco Malfoy. Auror Potter went in to face it alone and has not reported back. It is assumed they are both in great peril. Look alive, ladies and gentlemen; this is a good, old-fashioned monster hunt.”

Though he was worried for Harry’s safety, something about this mission sent a thrill through Anthony’s blood as he led the charge with enthusiasm. He’d yet to be assigned to anything more substantial than a rogue, illegally enchanted teapot. Taking down this beast, and Draco Malfoy with it, was just the kind of action he’d expected when he joined the DMLE.

He led the way swiftly through the Manor, up to the bedroom he’d closed Draco into only half an hour before. "This way," he called over his shoulder. They had to hurry, there was no telling what Malfoy would do to Harry in this state. 

But, when they arrived, it was to find Harry outside of the room, standing before the door with his arms crossed and a scowl firmly in place. 

"Auror Potter," one of the younger Aurors said in surprise. "Have you detained the beast, sir?" 

Harry shook his head, his eyes hard as steel and locked on Anthony. "I have not, Auror Simmons. There is no need to detain him. Goldstein, however—" 

"What's it done to you, Auror Potter? Have you gone mad?" Anthony shouted. "It's a dangerous beast!" 

The Aurors glanced nervously between them while Anthony wracked his brain for something to say that would get them past Harry. 

"It's not a beast, and it isn't dangerous! It's Draco and you won't harm him."

Inspiration struck and Anthony jerked himself back, as if smacked. "Is that it? Did he kill Draco? Harry, I understand you're grieving, but we must do our jobs. Stand aside."

Harry pulled out his wand and one trigger-happy Auror shouted an enthusiastic  _ Expelliarmus!  _ It sent Harry toppling to the ground, his wand flying to skitter across the stone floor while the brave little Auror babbled her apologies. 

By the time Harry regained his feet, half of the Aurors had passed him and Goldstein had his hand on the door handle, a triumphant sneer marring his handsome face. 

"If you aren't with us, Harry, then you're against us. Hold him back!" 

Harry lunged as he turned the doorknob, but several hands shot out to catch his arms, holding him in place. 

"No! Stop him! He did this! Draco! Draco, run!" 

A murmur of question rose up, but Goldstein was striding into the room, his wand arm held aloft, and he was met by a hideous roar that shook the stones around them. Harry's determination carried him and those holding him closer, crossing the threshold into Draco's bedroom as he continued to rail against the inevitable. 

Goldstein shouted spells, casting every non-deadly curse they were taught as Aurors, but Draco dodged them, weaving about the room with more agility and grace than one might expect of a creature his size. 

"Stupify!" he roared, and the spell finally struck, ripping an anguished cry from Draco's throat as he stumbled, but didn't fall. "Stupify! Stupify!" 

With each spell, Draco howled, staggering until he fell forward, and Goldstein kept casting. "Stop!" Harry cried. "You're hurting him! Can't you see it's not working! Stop it!" 

As he jerked and pulled at the arms restraining him, tears began to fall, every howl shot through his heart, tearing him apart. Through the commotion, no one saw that his tears didn't fall down but, rather, up. They steamed and swirled, rising into the air and circling around Draco's prone form even as Harry finally broke free and bolted through the room, throwing himself before Goldstein's wand. 

The room filled with a brilliant, white light and Goldstein froze, his mouth twisted in horror, his eyes wide with it. Harry turned, stared in awe as Draco was lifted with the light, with swirling, glowing tears, until he hung limp in the air. The light grew unbearably bright, building into a crescendo. All of the Aurors shielded their eyes, some turned away altogether, but Harry stared on, searching wildly for Draco's form in the chaos. 

When the light finally dispersed, all that remained was Draco, pale skin and long hair and completely human, lying still in the debris of his bedroom. 

"Draco!" Harry darted forward, throwing himself to the floor at his side and lifting him half onto his lap. "Draco, baby, talk to me."

Anthony watched on, horrified, as Malfoy groaned and shifted. This wasn't supposed to happen! While the rest of the Aurors watched or rushed to their side to help, Anthony backed slowly from the room, turning once he reached the corridor, then ran. The fallout over this would be monumental and he couldn't face that. 

Not when he still hadn't succeeded. 

-

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked, taking Draco's empty teacup and setting it aside. 

"I'm fine, Harry," Draco assured him. "I'd feel better if Goldstein was in custody, but we won this round."

"We'll get him, don't worry."

"Oh, I've no doubt, but this isn't the end. He'll try again."

"He failed," Harry said, certainty ringing in his voice. "What makes you think he won't give up?"

"Because he failed. I'm sure he's been part of this all along, Harry. If he didn't stop before, he won't stop now."

"I just don't understand this. Why is it so important to these people who I marry?" 

Draco sighed, lifted a hand to stroke Harry's cheek. "You're their savior, love. They expect you to live up to their expectations, and I don't fit those. Don't fret; they won't get in the way of our wedding. They'd have to kill me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry murmured, ducking his head. "He came so close, Draco. If I hadn't—" 

"Don't do that, Harry. He didn't kill me, you were there."

"Yes, but what if I'm not, next time? We have to leave England," he said firmly. "Just until after the wedding. We can stay in France until then."

Draco seemed to think about it before conceding with a hesitant nod. "Very well. If it will make you feel better, we'll go to France."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
